interstellar_transmissionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chasayans
The Chasayans are a diminutive but numerous star-faring race usually regarded as second-class citizens by most other intelligent species. Art by Ashley Cope. Environment The Chasayans hail from the small moon of Chas, which is one of three moons of the planet Galah and the only inhabited one. Owing to the closeness of Chas to it's planetary mass, the moon is a lush and tropical world frequently hammered by such violent lightning storms and a turbulent monsoon season. Such weather has driven the Chasayans underground, where millenniums of subterranean living has caused them to ideally adapt to their environment. Chas follows a 24.2 hour daylight cycle and a 12 month year. The heavy monsoon seasons takes place annually in the later eight months of the year, when the surface is rocked with violent lightning storms, hurricane force winds, and heavy rainfall. Heavy cloud cover predominates throughout most of the year. The standard day during the first three months of the year measures 13 hours of daylight and 11 hours of night. During the monsoon season daylight is brief, lasting only 6 hours of daylight and 18 hours of night. Chas contributes to the galactic economy with exports of wood, fruits, and most famously the plant called Hyboon, the leaves of which are converted into pill form for medicinal uses. The pill, called Spyce, is an exceptionally good pain killer but is also addictive and sold for recreational use as well. Physical Character Chasayans are small humanoids, averaging four feet tall in males and three feet tall in females. Descended from native primates, Chasayans are equipped with prehensile tails that serve as a third arm but are not capable of detailed work. Most Chasayans are slender in build and, by human standards, exceptionally attractive. They have tan to black skins with hair colours ranging from white to light blonde and silver, grey, or green eyes which are often large, giving them an appearance of staring. Chasayans have long delicate fingers, which make them ideally suited for fine detailed work. Society Chasayan culture is very group oriented. Their small size and limited living spaces have created a society of one-ness, to a Chasayan there is no real such thing as the individual; it's the entire group that matters. Because of their universal culture, they lack little idea of personal privacy or possession; what belongs to one member of the unit belongs to every member of the unit. Because of this outlook Chasayans are extremely hospitable and generous, they give of themselves without thought or question. Sadly, this makes them easy to take advantage of by less scrupulous people and they are confused when stolen from. As a race they have absolutely no concept of theft. Loneliness is devastating to a Chasayan. They simply cannot function without a family unit to belong to whether that unit be their actual family or an adopted one such as a star ship crew they belong to. Isolation is the worst torture one can inflict on a Chasayan, and a Chasayan that is confined will quickly deteriorate until they literally die of loneliness. Chasayans are omnivorous. At home the mainstay of the diet is fungus, insects, and whatever they can trade for. They are especially fond of dairy products and love to try new foods. Clothing is generally utilitarian by design with jumpsuits being common; shoes are abhorred. Most articles of clothing incorporate many pockets, as the species is fond of collecting objects they find to share with their unit. As a whole they are gregarious, good-natured, friendly, outgoing, and above all honest and generous. They don't understand the concepts of deceit, dishonesty, or theft. Because of their inherent naivety they are often thought of us less then intelligent or lacking common sense when in actuality the opposite is true. They are quite shrewd, and quite good at picking up on clues that they are being manipulated. They tend to gravitate toward occupations that allow them to become social butterflies or make use of their small size and nimble fingers. They are thus often found as social workers, administrative assistants, cooks, techs, or maintenance crew members. Attributes All Chasayans share the following traits: * Prehensile tails. Tails can hold weapons and tools and can support the individual's body weight. * Bump of Direction: When underground or in a tunnel system a Chasayan always knows what direction they are facing and can aim for True North. * Large eyes: The eyes have adapted to allow Chasayans to see even in pitch blackness as if in a well lit room. They are easily momentarily blinded by sudden flash attacks or bursts of light. * Honest: Chasayans are incapable of lying, as they don't understand the concept. However, this does not mean they can't trick an enemy or intentionally withhold information. * Vulnerability: Isolation is deadly to a Chasayan. If confined or imprisoned alone for more than a month they quickly sicken and die.